


【闪恩】讨伐前夕

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Relationships: FGO - Relationship, Fate/Grand Order - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	【闪恩】讨伐前夕

西杜丽接受命令，开始在人王的身边照顾那位来自森林的友人的时候，她自己也还只是个刚进神殿的孩子。  
来自荒原的野兽，王的友人，无血无泪的兵器，虽然不知道是出于怎样的考虑，但是在实习神官中地位最低下的她，大概是被当做牺牲了也无所谓的棋子扔出来了吧。  
也不知道神明对她有着怎样的期望，但无论如何，西杜丽都会好好完成自己的工作。  
“这就是人类的幼崽吗？看起来连路都不会走呢。”  
初次见面的时候，王的友人说着这样的话，戳了戳她的脸颊。  
但这样的行为很快就被旁边的人王制止了：“和森林里的野兽不同，人类的小孩可是很脆弱的，你多少小心一点。”  
和传闻中不同，无论是蹲在自己面前的王的友人也好，还是在一边喝着红酒的人王也好，西杜丽在他们身上都感觉到了柔软又温和的东西。她模模糊糊地觉得，王的友人的到来，似乎并不是一件坏事。  
事实上，就如同她所预料的那样，在绿色的客人入住王的居所之后，人王的暴躁与无道的一面变渐渐收敛，而被人们称为“野兽”的王的友人也变得越来越温柔随性。人们渐渐地开始在茶余饭后谈起王与友人的话题，一切的事情都在向着好的方向发展。  
直到她亲眼看见了那一场争吵。  
说是“争吵”其实也并不正确，因为王宫的一半和三分之一的神殿因此而损毁，有着一半神之血液的王和由神创造的友人都有着惊人的破坏力，最后如果不是两个人都意识到了自己对王城的破坏，这一场“争吵”大概还会持续到连街道也被破坏的程度吧。  
西杜丽并不知道两个人是为了什么而争吵，只是在帮人王包扎伤口的时候，人王一脸严肃地抿着嘴，而一边的友人也一声不吭地坐在窗户边沿。  
就算是这样的情况，两个人也没有与对方离开太远的距离，这让西杜丽放心了不少。在告知两个人今晚就寝的房间换到了没有损坏的另一侧，又询问了晚餐的菜单之后，西杜丽就离开了王与友人暂时用来休息的地方，将空间留给了两个刚打完一架的人。  
木门被关上，所有的一切好奇和探究的目光就被隔绝在了房间之外，于是房间内就安静了下来。  
受了伤的人王和正在修复自己的泥人暂时都没有开口的意思，让人窒息的沉默在房间里漫延着，无人可以打破。  
人王在常年不被人理解的少年生涯中，已经习惯了一个人寂静地独处，但生来就与树木野兽相伴，后来进入王城，身边的热闹一刻也没有停下来的泥人却无法再呆在这样的环境里。等身上最后一处裂痕也愈合后，他立刻就站起了身，走向了门。只是手还没有碰到门边，房间里就先响起了声音。  
“你敢！”  
从鼻子里发出了轻蔑的哼声，绿发绿眸的人还是向着门伸出了手，只是在触碰到门的一瞬间，中间的三根指头就被沿尖削了下来。  
从上方射下的短剑和三个指节掉在了地上，发出了金属和泥土撞击地面的声音。  
“是还要再打一架吗？吉尔伽美什！”  
并没有让指尖复原，反而让整个手臂都化成了利刃，绿色的人脚下一蹬，向着人王刺了过去。  
“还真是个不会听人说话的人偶啊。”  
金色的圆形在房间的各处浮现，各式的武器击向绿色的人。  
攻过来的人在半空反转，格开向自己飞来的长剑，然后脚一蹬，将巨斧踢向对方的同时，向后仰下，避开擦过来的短刀。  
攻击与反击都在电光火石之间，但似乎完全没有考虑过人王会亲自动手的情况，绿色的人一个不注意被对方拉住了脚踝扯了过去。  
后背被撑了一下，脚踝也被放开，就算意识到自己是坐到了对方怀里，神的泥人也还是下意识地将化为利刃的右手戳了出去，但吉尔伽美什却似乎丝毫没有避让的意思，他愣了一下，手上的利刃擦着对方的脸戳进了椅背。  
血液顺着人王的侧脸流了下来，红色的眼睛印入自己毫无情感的面容。  
“你的使命到底是什么，恩奇都。”  
同样是冰冷的面容，但除此之外，那双眼中似乎还蕴含着一些别的什么东西。  
“我是……神明送下的锁链，为了紧系人类和神明……”  
“不对吧。”  
人王强硬地打断了他的话。  
“回应了人们的愿望，将自己做出的泥人送达人世，你的使命不是为了劝诫本王，让人民得以安居乐业吗？所以本王现在为了人民能够过上更加富裕的生活，而决定去打倒洪巴巴，又有什么不对？”  
具有攻击性的气息被收敛了一些，属于人类的情感再度回到了那一具由泥土构成的身体。绿色的眼中也再度浮现了某种不解又哀伤的表情。  
“那曾经是我的……朋友。”  
同样接受神明的旨意，同样被赋予了大地的生机和蓬勃的绿意，在那之前，他一直都以为守护着森林的凶兽是和自己同样的存在。  
直到他与神妓相遇，获得灵智，回忆起自己的使命。  
“蠢话，你现在已经是本王的友人了，再也没有回到荒野的可能。”红色的眼睛直视着他，一字一句道：“知晓了‘这里’的你，已经再也无法回到‘对面’了。”  
像是被重锤击中，恩奇都的身体颤抖了一下，最后一丝敌意也消失殆尽，他闭上眼，让涌起的水雾滑落，然后轻声开口：“我知道。”  
从选择了成为王的友人，成为乌鲁克的一员的那一刻起，他注定就要与一切阻碍他们前行的事物为敌。  
“这是值得你流泪的事情吗？”  
皱了皱眉，吉尔伽美什伸出手，有些粗暴地擦了擦对方的眼角。  
摇了摇头，恩奇都自己也伸出手，抹掉了另一边的泪痕：“慕沙哈特曾经告诉过我，人类悲伤的时候就会流泪，但我现在并不觉得悲伤。”  
毕竟他只是兵器。只要被人拥有，被人使用，无论是怎样的敌人，他能够前往斩杀。悲伤与痛苦对于他来说毫无意义，只是因为有着人的形态，所以无可奈何地会继承人类脆弱的生理反应。  
“笨蛋。如果真的没有感到悲伤的话，也不会在我提出要斩杀洪巴巴时大发雷霆了吧。”伸手揽过恩奇都的肩膀，让他可以靠在自己的怀里，吉尔伽美什低下头亲吻了他的唇角。“可以，本王允许你保留这样的情感。以后也按照你的想法来劝诫本王吧。”  
“嗯。”感受着对方的心跳，恩奇都抬起头，加深了这个吻。  
打开了对方的唇齿，恩奇都侵入了对方的口腔，肆意地索取着，而人王则带有安抚意味地容忍着他略带粗暴的舔舐。  
扶着对方后背的手顺着衣摆抚上了对方的脊背。因为战斗的习惯和本身的性质，恩奇都和吉尔伽美什都不是会将后背暴露给他人的存在，背后一点点的风吹草动都会被立刻察觉，所以后背对于他们来说都是敏感的部位。感觉到对方带有明显意图的抚摸，恩奇都颤抖了一下，唇齿间的呼吸也变得不稳起来。  
但是似乎并没有放过对方的打算，吉尔伽美什用另一手扣住了恩奇都的后脑，抚弄背部的手顺着腰部向下，在他的大腿根部轻轻搓揉了起来。  
“唔……”  
口腔反而被人王的舌头占领，唇齿间最舒服的地方被舔吻着，让他不由得发出了细微的呻吟。让人焦躁的热度升腾了起来，并不是第一次接受爱抚的恩奇都很清楚自己的身体起了怎样的反应，因为得不到足够的氧气，他觉得自己的眼前开始变得模糊起来，只是对方要是没有放开的意思的话，他也没有挣扎的打算。不如说在这样的事情里，他一直都不是擅长主动的那一方，对方的控制和强硬反而让他觉得舒服。  
大概是看穿了恩奇都这样的想法，在腿根部的手始终没有触碰对方已经挺起的灼热。放开了按在对方脑后的手，吉尔伽美什将呼吸的自由还给了对方：  
“今天就按照你喜欢的来吧。”  
没有反应过来对方在说什么，被吻得有些恍惚的恩奇都微微张着嘴，呼吸着平原灼热的空气，他看到对方的脸侧划出的伤口已经开始凝固，于是他凑过去舔了舔对方的脸颊。腥甜的味道在嘴里扩散开来，那是对于作为兵器的他来说十分熟悉的味道。  
“跟动物的血液是同样的味道。”  
“将本王与野兽做对比吗？不敬也该有个限度。”吉尔伽美什皱起眉。  
“但吉尔你跟它们一样，都会受伤。”  
额角被砸破，腰部被划出伤口，肩膀、小腿和手臂都有不同程度的伤痕，虽然恢复能力也很惊人，但比起只要数时间就能够回复原貌的恩奇都，人王的伤势大概要过个两三天才会完全复原。  
一只脚落地，恩奇都很干脆地将自己的长裤踩了下来，然后他让自己的另一只脚跨过人王，再次坐在了他的腿上  
“不过……”偏过头，恩奇都轻轻地用牙齿咬了咬对方的耳廓。与有着湿润气息的泥土或者粗狂味道的野兽不同，人王的身上一直都有着太阳和花朵精油的味道，“嗯，我果然还是最希望吉尔身上的味道。”  
“你这家伙，难道是靠味道来区分人吗？”  
“比用眼睛可靠很多哦。”  
将对方的长裤也拉下来了一些，他凑近前，将自己的灼热和对方已经挺起的性器贴在一起上下套弄了起来。  
比起刚开始的时候已经熟练了很多，略带凉意的手轻轻地搓揉着两个人的柱身，让彼此的性器摩擦的同时用指甲有意无意地刺激着铃口，很快地让人王发出了有些无法忍耐的声音。  
让光圈浮现在自己手的上方，吉尔伽美什从里面拿出了有着透明液体的瓶子。双手环过对方的腰，他将盖子直接丢在地上，然后用指尖一点点将粘稠的液体涂抹到对方的内壁。  
因为能够改变身体的内部结构，所以恩奇都一直觉得每次都要用这样的东西是一件浪费的事情，但在这么做过一次最终招致了对方狂风暴雨般的怒火之后，他就将这个想法完全从脑子里扔出去了。  
即使已经习惯了情事，每次在被扩张的时候依旧还是会因为内部的敏感而受到刺激，撸动着性器的双手因此而停了下来。恩奇都发出了小声的呻吟着，避开肩膀的伤口环住了吉尔伽美什的脖子，将自己身体的力量全部压在对方的颈处。当手指扩张到两根的时候，恩奇都就阻止了他的动作，然后曲起脚，跪在了椅子的两边。  
“你要自己来吗？”  
“不是吉尔说的今天可以按我喜欢的来吗？”  
扶住了对方的肩膀，恩奇都缓缓沉下的腰。因为扩张不是很充足，对方粗大的柱体只能在穴口很浅的地方进出，很难整根插入。恩奇都抿着唇，试图让这个过程能够快一点，但颤抖的双腿却让他很难控制力道。  
“我来帮你吧。”  
虽然是询问的语句，但吉尔伽美什却丝毫没有给予对方选择的权利，他将手放在对方的腰部，然后猛地向下用力——  
“啊！”  
内部被撕裂的疼痛和敏感点被捅到的快感让他发出了很大的喊声，背部不自觉地紧绷让他仰起了头。  
完全没有等对方缓一口气的意思，人王很不可以地推动着对方的臀部，搅动起了对方的内部。  
在情事上没怎么被粗暴地对待过，恩奇都不断地发出呻吟，却不知道怎样才能阻止对方。他无法控制地绞紧内壁，却会在下一秒就被对方再次扩张，生理性的泪水溢出了眼眶。  
“你这是……嗯……在报复……啊……”  
是在报复今天早上的事情吗？  
但是完全没有余力能说完一句完整的句子，吉尔伽美什在确定内部被扩张得差不多以后，扶住他的腰，强迫他上下动作了起来。  
在这种事情上从来就没有考虑过“反抗”的选择，在对方做出了指令性动作之后，恩奇都只能顺从地强撑起自己的身体挺动起腰部。比起战斗，需要与自己身体的反应和情感斗争的交合意外地更加累人，汗水很快就浸湿了他的全身，让这样的动作无法在持续下去。  
“我说过‘按照你喜欢的来’也可以吧？”  
吉尔伽美什亲吻了对方的额角，在他耳边沉声道。  
“呜嗯……吉尔你……果然是故意的吗……”  
内部最敏感的地方再次被擦到，恩奇都颤抖了一下。  
“你只有在这种时候完全不会违背我的意思。”  
“嗯……因为……想让吉尔也感到舒服……”  
与背负的使命和身为兵器的性质无关，只有在这种时候恩奇都才能放弃自己背负的一切，全心全意地将对方的感受放在第一位而不用去考虑后果。  
不是连接楔与神明的锁链，也不是为了实现人民愿望的道具，只有在于人王交合的时候，他才是仅仅属于对方的友人，名为“恩奇都”的独一无二的存在。  
像是叹息，又像是安慰，人王在他的耳边轻轻吐出了灼热的气息，然后稍微坐直了身体，撑住了他的背部。  
“我说过了，允许你保留那样的情感。”  
他抬起头，再次吻住了对方，然后做起了最后的冲刺。  
口腔被封住，下身的快感也在被迫攀升，恩奇都只能勉强发出模糊不清的呜咽声。他感觉到自己的前方即使没有被触碰也即将迎来高潮，于是他用力绞紧了甬道，在对方的下体更加胀大并喷出了液体的同时，他也全身颤抖着迎来了高潮。  
呼吸的自由终于被还了回来，但他以及没有更多的力气发出呻吟。对方的性器从体内抽出后，恩奇都的身体就完全失去了力气向下滑去，但在完全倒下之前，腋下就被手臂穿过拦进了人王的怀里。  
靠在人王的胸前，恩奇都能够听见对方没有平复的剧烈心跳，于是他闭上了眼：“吉尔也有一天会死去吗？”  
“嗯？”享受着情事后的余韵，人王没有很快理解对方的意思。  
因为体力的大量消耗，意识也渐渐变得不清晰的恩奇都声音渐渐小了下去：“不会死亡的我，在吉尔离开以后又会变成什么？”  
不是天之锁，不是神的使者，也不是王的友人，名为“恩奇都”的兵器在失去了拥有者之后，又会变成什么呢？因为对于“物品”来说，并没有失去的概念，但是如果可以的话……  
“可以让我成为陪葬品吗？我想一直被吉尔拥有……”  
然后意识到这里就中断了。  
没有等到剩下的话，等怀里的人呼吸渐渐均匀起来，吉尔伽美什才意识到，对方已经睡着了。  
“蠢货。”  
红色的眼睛迷了起来，最终人王还是没有说出更多的句子，而是亲吻了一下对方的额头，然后将搂住对方的手收地更紧了一些。  
在那之后，讨伐了洪巴巴的王与友人在民众之间的身亡达到了顶峰。人们在讨论他们的丰功伟绩的时候，不再人王的称呼之前冠以“暴君”的名号，而获得了森林资源的国度，也变得更加富裕了起来。而西杜丽也再也没见两人之间爆发过什么激烈的争吵。  
这样的日子大概会一直这样持续下去吧。  
伴随着早上露出了晨曦的阳光，西杜丽走向王与友人所在的宫殿，开始了新一天的工作。

作者有话要说：  
原著的《吉尔伽美什叙事诗》里面有一幕是说，吉尔伽美什决定去讨伐洪巴巴，朋友恩奇都哭着劝他不要去。  
一开始不太明白为啥恩奇都要哭着劝，后来看见新闻里说新发掘出来的泥板里说，洪巴巴可能是恩奇都曾经的友人。  
但这还是有点说不通诶，为啥前面要哭着劝阻，后面又跟吉尔伽美什说，一定要杀了洪巴巴，斩草要除根。你对前夫（？）也太狠了吧旁友？？  
总之虽然逻辑有点奇怪，但姑且还是写了……（我说服我自己.jpg  
另外就是，恩奇都作为只要不损坏就会一直存在的“武器”，与闪闪相处的时候，他有没有考虑过自己会失去闪闪可能性？所以在这一篇姑且试着给自己解题了，不知道大家看的时候有什么感受。（有的话请务必告诉我一下！  
从西杜丽视角开场是因为高麗太太的『英雄に花束を』里的小只西杜丽太可爱了，决定写写。有兴趣的大家可以回lof戳一下漫画标题wwww（已经超链接了！


End file.
